easysitesfandomcom-20200213-history
Clay Bodnar
Clay Bodnar or Clay is a ho-host of Many Easysites Multimedia Productions. He is currently 14 years old. Pre-Video Career Clay is no stranger to acting. Clay has been in musicals, and has helped elsewhere. Clay is known to friends as a comedian. His strange brand of comedy suited him well when producer Alexander Popichak Approached him for a role in the web show The Jeff Stephan Variety Hour. Early Filming Career Clay first started his filming career with The Jeffrey Stephan Variety Hour with Clay Bodnar. In October of 2009, Clay, Alex, and Jeff filmed the first JSVH. There, he was to be a temporary co-host with Jeff After two episodes, Producer Alexander Popichak changed the name to show that Clay was permanent co-host. Clay's humor and unique personality allowed him to be a variety of roles, including the dictator of Clayland. However, once it came to the polls taken from their website, he wasn't their favorite character. Being the character he is, he still livened up the set of the JSVH. Sadly, neither Alex nor Clay could save the show, and the show ended in January of 2010.Clay was also a member of the council of the ill-fated Carnegie Web Gazette. Further Reading/Unnecessary Information *There is almost no such thing as a good photo with Clay in it, although this statement is also debated by scholars internationally. *He has a cardboard-phobia {he hates the sound and feel of cardboard} *Clay has too many Legos to count *Certain people annoy him (see Interests)... *He says he is the greatest person on earth at being modest *He won an Oscar for his performance in the commercial for the Contra-Hand {a school project} *His favorite animal currently is the Beluga Whale *The only places outside of Pennsylvania Clay has been are New York, Ohio, parts of Canada, Washington D.C. and Illinois. *His obsession with Hetalia probably annoys his friends {especially Alex!} *Based on a Facebook poll, his Hetalia character is England *His favorite numbers are 4 8 15 16 23 42. Interests Clay Bodnar has several interests which include long walks in the park, bird watching, and candle-lit dinners. When he is done with these Clay enjoys ruling the world, hunting elephants, making steam powered devices, talking to dolphins, and jogging. Also, he likes to watch television and is obsessed with Hetalia Axis Powers. Films Clay likes include but are not limited to James Bond, Star Wars and Lord of the Rings. Clay enjoys reading, annoying Alex and Lindsey (who is to be explained at a later date), being a creeper, fencing, and swimming as well as playing musical instruments. He usually does not listen to music as he believes it corrupts your mind with its evil magical powers. Also, he is the director of operations at Happy Days Mental Institution and has a doctorate in just about every thing. Travels Over his long career, Clay has traveled to many far away lands including Canada! When he grows up, however, he hopes to go to Sealand and maybe Germany. Alternate Personalities Please Note: Mr. Bodnar DOES NOT have schizophrenia, but simply has multiple personalities ~HDMI Evaluation, 1973 Clay has several alternate personalities that he sometimes uses here is the list of them: Captain Charles A. Wimbleton British Royal Marines- An English soldier who fought in WW2 and has also fought invaders from space. Ludwig van Falkhaven of The Prussian Royal Armaments Industry- A Prussian scientist and general from the late 1800's who makes a variety of steampunk tools and weapons. Clauf Bodfnar- Possibly Clay's evil twin or his real split personality {may be murderous} Dr. Clay Bodnar M.D.- Not really an alternate personality, director of operations for Happy Days.